Quantification of metals in nanoliter samples of biological fluids is still limited by problems of source excitation for sufficient time to make a measurement. The helium glow apparatus is the current available method. Previous experience with sealed helium samples tubes has indicated a potential for improvement if smaller tubes could be excited. 12 cm microwave excitation previously used requires a relatively large tube and microwave cavity - 3 cm microwave cavities are considered excited by the newly available Gunn Diodes that may be able to supply sufficient power to excite the smaller tubes if a more efficient cavity can be designed. A second source of vortex flame has been designed and tested for a micro size source that retains the analytic in the flames for a longer time than conventional flames and is being investigated as a means of exciting the very small sample.